


Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart

by Dunn



Category: HIM (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Finland (Country), Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Polski | Polish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunn/pseuds/Dunn
Summary: There he was. This little punk, less hip than these normal kids. This weirdo. This creep. He keeps falling down and getting up off the ground. He won't break down.There she was. This girl. Who she even was? She was excited, she was weak. Who will she become?Enjoy the story about love, life, everything. And, mostly, HIM...





	1. 1. Gone with the sin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own characters such as Linde or any of HIM members. Peace.

"We are in 1999 motherfuckers, 15 years after George Orwell's look on Poland and USSR, almost at the end of this beautiful era called >>twentieth century<<. It will be a pleasure for me to finally get off it. Why am I living now? Why not in 1970s, this cool era with hippies and Black Sabbath? This life's such a tragedy." - Izabela thought.

She was just a poor student from northern Poland, starting to live her "Finnish Dream". She stood at the airport as the planes were flying outside. The weather was nice, so she was calm. 

After five years of dreaming and living the sad reality she sat on the plane to place, where, as she thought, all the dreams can come true. Izabela put her headphones on and fell asleep, as always, when she knew, that nothing interesting won't happen around her. Then, after a few minutes someone tenderly shook her arm:

-Miss! The plane arrived to Helsinki, wake up! 

-Yeah, honey, that's why we should use condoms... - she said, not fully awaken.

The person, probably a stewardess, gave a snort and walked away. Then Iza opened her eyes and felt cold air coming from opened door... She took her things and walked out of the plane, proud of herself. She wanted everyone to see, how proud she was. It wasn't normal for her, but euphoria took all of the rational thinking. 

Izabela walked off the airport as fast as she could to see how this "Finland" really looked. Not in books or TV. She wanted to see the real country. Real people. Real life. 

She was delighted with the city, stopping to take a look at every sign and building, also secretly observing the behaviour of locals. She was so busy with being excited with everything that she almost bumped into some people. Not once. And she even didn't care about intrested looks of many, many strangers walking by.


	2. 2. Soul on fire

There was also HIM. As the band and as the boy. 

He was sitting in the car, bored, looking out of the window. His friends where enjoying the ride, talking about some dirty stuff. Linde liked that topics, but he wasn't in mood for talking. 

"Have you ever been in mood for talking?" - he asked himself.

Yes. Not many times, not with everyone, not without alcohol or strong emotions, but yeah, it happened. 

He was watching these draggy people on the streets of once a very cool city of Helsinki, when he saw someone, that wasn't quite fitting the crowd. She, because it was a woman, was staring at every thing that she was passing by. What made him laugh was that she was even observing people and trying to hide it. He was more than sure that the girl was a tourist. Because no one from Finland would be that intrested in other people. No one. 

Then he felt a hand on his arm. He looked at its owner with some kind of frustration in his eyes. 

-Woow wow wow, everything alright, princess?

-Shut up, Valo. 

-Someone's before period? 

Linde gave him an irritated look and returned to watch the weird girl... But she was gone. This fact made him a little sad. The girl actually seemed more interesting to him than anyone could thought. Maybe because he felt... So similiar to her? 

"But hey! Everyone can be weird, right?" - he tried to convince himself. 

He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples to ease all accrued thoughts. After cleansing his mind Linde said:

-Give me some percentages, buttheads. 

Without a word Mige handed him some alcohol, which was a hope for letting go the memory of an odd chick...


End file.
